Because You Are Here
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: What happen if someone you love most is going to leave you, here... alone. When you face the worst reality... Death... ONE-SHOT Mukuro X Chrome 6996. First fic, reviews please


**Author's Note: **Hi! Finally! I can make my own story! Gosh it takes a long time for me to write and think about this! Since I'm a huge fan of 6996, I guess I'll start writing from them. I use Okazaki Ritsuko song "Nagi ~Peace of Mind~" I loved this song so much! And also because it has the same title with Chrome's past name. Oh, and I apologize for my grammars mistake (bow low) Well, enjoy my first fic! ^0^v

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Reborn characters! (If I did, I'll make Chrome my bride, hehehe just kidding, I'm a girl ya know!) Also for the song that belongs to Okazaki Ritsuko

**~Because you are Here…. ~**

_Things that I thought were coincidences  
weren't really coincidences, since I was able to meet you like this_

Chrome wakes up slowly. The smell of morning dew seeped through her little nose. She was in the middle of a green meadow, silent and peaceful. She stood up slowly, when suddenly a fierce pain attacked her left arm. She cried in painful and fell once more. Tears fell from her beautiful violet eye.

"_Mukuro-sama… where are you?"_

She winced once more when the sharp pain began to attacked her again. She let her mind replayed the scene of how she could get this unwanted pain.

_A group of man in black suit surrounded her inside the deep forest, each of them hold a weapon, a gun. She was afraid, yes, it was a feeling of fear that couldn't be describe. " Mukuro-sama, what I must do now?". No answer, her mind kept covered by the fear of death, right here. The mans began to attack her, from any direction they could. She screams and hold her trident tightly. She trembled "what am I supposed to do?" she cried. A loud bang released itself from one of the weapon that the man hold. It directly hit her left arm. Blood began to dripping from her wound. It hurt; really, the pain began to spreading around her left arm. Her vision became blurry " Mukuro-sama? Where…where are you?" she panting but still she sat on the ground. The mans began to attacked her again when suddenly she hits the edge of her trident to the ground and a pillar of fire began to exploded. She fell to the ground, unconsciously…_

Her Mukuro-sama didn't come when she needed her, why? She knew that her met with Mukuro-sama wasn't a coincidences at all. She knew it was her fate to meet him. But why? Why he didn't come when she was in the middle of danger? Why?

_Wrapped in your arms, I am only myself right now  
From inside my body, I'm gently melting  
I see a dream, I see a dream._

She walked along the meadow, her bare foot swept the grass under her. The warm breeze blew her bang gently. She remembered when she was in the middle of this meadow, with her only Mukuro-sama.

_His arms were wrapped around her waist while she sat on his lap. He stroked her hair gently and laugh with his usual dialect_

"_It's peaceful right, my cute Chrome?"_

"_Yes, Mukuro-sama"_

"_But only here My little Chrome, only inside this dream. When you're outside, you'll face reality. The horrible one…"_

"_What is it Mukuro-sama?_

"_Death…."_

She has to admit that reality was much worse than a nightmare. Her Mukuro-sama was right, death, she has experienced it. When she saw Mukuro-sama in her dream, it changed all her mind to continued to lived.

_I called your name again and again  
The rain that fell on my heart was so cold  
_

"_Mukuro-sama? Where are you? Mukuro-sama?"_

She called his name again and again, but he didn't answer her. She kept walking with her injured left arm. She felt something that fear her more than the incident she fought in before. She felt her heart in an unusual pain, it was really uncomfortable for her. It felt like something cold has froze her entire heart. Where was the warm feeling that covered her heart before? Because her Mukuro-sama has gone? Was this a fear to lose the most important person in our life?

"_Mukuro-sama… don't leave me, Mukuro-sama!"_

She cried, tears dripped from her eyes, to her cheek and fell on the green grass below her. She sat on the ground, crying… her emotion was uncontrolled. She was scare, fear, sad and others feeling that couldn't be described. But the most worst were, the fear that more than the fear of death, the feeling of losing her only Mukuro-sama

_I give all of my heart to you and the weight of my body as well_

_I wanted to do this, I wanted to be like this  
To be so close to you_

She has given all she has. Herself, her entire life. Her heart to him, when she got this feeling. She knew it was an unforgiving guilt and unrequited love. He was her saviour, nothing more than that. But still she felt this feeling. She wanted to be always on his side, to be herself, to be with her Mukuro-sama, the most important person in her life.

Once again, the feeling of losing her only one began to covered her again. She tried to stand up, to continued walking, so she could see her Mukuro-sama, saw his smile once more, her usual laugh. She missed his hand that stroke her hair gently. His voice that called her name and his miss-matched eyes, the one with the blue as sea color and red as blood color.

_I loved you and continue to love you No matter what I'll have to go through_

_Everything will be forgiven and one day dissolve away  
There is a place waiting for us  
_

"**My cute little Chrome…"**

She surprised for the sudden voice that echoed in her mind. She knew that voice, that words, that gentle felling she felt. She forced herself to stood up and ran quickly to the voice.

"**I'm here my little Chrome…"**

It was him, she was sure of it. Her breath ragged as she urged herself to ran. Passing the meadow. It felt like she was flying, a feeling of joy, happiness and a wonderful feeling that she could describe.

Were she forgiven for her feelings she had toward him? Was it allowed for her? It was a guilt, wasn't it? Could this feeling disappeared? Or it just going to dissolved away one day?

She arrived finally, he stood there. With his usual smile, his usual pose and yes, it was him. It was her only Mukuro-sama, her saviour, the one she loved most.

_No matter what I saw, while walking and avoiding reality_

_No matter how hard the times are please remember,_

"My cute little Chrome? Why are you crying?"

"Mukuro-sama…."

Her lips was curved into a small smile, an angelic smile. Her worries were washed away when she saw him, in front of her. She couldn't hold it anymore, she ran toward him and embrace her Mukuro-sama. Mukuro was slight surprised by her boldness but he smiled and embraced her back.

"Mukuro-sama! I.. I think you're leave me! I'm really afraid! I…"

She couldn't hold her tears that continued to fell from her violet eye. Mukuro cupped her cheek and brush her tear away with his thumb. He smiled, in a victory.

"Why? Do you really miss me my cute Chrome? Tell me why?"

She couldn't answer it. Instead of answering his Mukuro-sama question, she turned away to avoiding his gaze. But Mukuro turned her face to made her met his eyes. Chrome cheeks became red for his face was so close to her. Suddenly, his lips captured hers in a gentle move. Warm and gentle, but slightly passionately. He finally broke away and saw his Chrome cheeks was crimson red. He touched her cheek once more and spoke…

"Answer my question Chrome… If not I'll do it thousand times until you answer my question"

He laugh with his usual _"Kufufufu…" _ while waiting the words came out from her little pink lips

"I… Even I must faced the worst reality, even if I must walking in a field of battle, even if I have to fight, even if I must faced the hard of the time. I want to give my love to you Mukuro-sama, and I want to love you Mukuro-sama"

She blushed at the words she uttered a seconds ago, she bow her head. But Mukuro hold her chin to lifted her head up. He smiled at this victory.

" Me too, Chrome, me too…"

He kissed her once more. Now she knew, how was it like to felt a fear to lose your most important person, how was it like when you fell in love, how is it like to felt that your love was unrequited, how was it like to felt when your love was accepted.

_It was love that I longed for  
It was love that I wanted to give_

" _I love you Mukuro-sama…"_

**A/N: **Gah…! Finally! I finished it in the middle of the nightmare week, the tast week. Arrgh!!! Why that bunch of test always bothering me?! Oh well, I'm so glad I can finish it on time. I'll start writing OC for my next fanfiction or another Chrome's fanfic ( I'm a huge fan of her!!! ) or another het pairing that I can write. I love to write a fanfic based on a song, by the way, I was listening to this music ( Nagi ~Peace of Mind~) inside my room ALONE on the third floor last night. Since my friend told me that Okazaki Ritsuko has dead, I felt a little bit afraid. Hahaha! Well see ya soon guys! Reviews appreciated! ( also for the flames T-T )


End file.
